Nakmor Kesh
Nakmor Kesh is the Superintendent of the Nexus and member of Clan Nakmor. She was part of the core team of station engineers who built the Nexus and describes her current role on the station as "fixer-in-chief." Kesh is in charge of keeping the Nexus functional, which includes maintaining systems, integrating any returning arks, and overseeing construction efforts. Background Kesh was born on Tuchanka, back in the Milky Way. She claims she was considered frail as a child, but an attentive upbringing by her grandfather, Nakmor Drack, allowed her to flourish. Unlike many of her kind, a younger Kesh made ample time to read, sparking her early interest in engineering and civil construction. Records from the Nexus uprising show Kesh played a key role in keeping the station operational during the crisis. Her strong management and knowledge of the station makes her an irreplaceable member of the Nexus leadership. Furthermore, Kesh's presence ensures that the krogan still have a powerful voice on the Nexus despite their departure from the station. Kesh and Director Jarun Tann are often at odds, especially since Kesh likes vexing Tann by addressing him as "Number Eight". Kesh explains the nickname is her humbling reminder to Tann that he was eighth in line to take over the Andromeda Initiative. Mass Effect: Andromeda Kesh played an instrumental role in preventing krogan aggression from destroying the Nexus. In the aftermath of a reneged deal between Assistant Deputy Director William Spender and Nakmor Morda, Kesh was able to convince Morda to lead the Krogan into exile. Morda successfully established the New Tuchanka colony on Elaaden, while Kesh remained aboard the Nexus to ensure that her people retained a voice in the fledgling project. When Pathfinder Ryder first meets the Nexus leaders, they were disappointed to discover that they no longer had Alec Ryder as the human pathfinder and were skeptical of Ryder's chances to resolve the Nexus' problems. Kesh is optimistic about Ryder and urges the other leaders to give Ryder a chance. Kesh shows Ryder that the Hyperion's core is now powering the Nexus' depleted generators. Since Ryder helped keep the lights on, they gave the Nexus hope and thus have earned Kesh's support. If Pathfinder Ryder chooses to keep the Ancient AI during the mission Uncovering the Past, Kesh will send them a message, informing them she has received it. Despite the property damage and acts of hostility of the synthetic, she promises to keep it between the two of them. After rescuing Vorn from outlaws, Vorn can reveal that he is courting Kesh. If spoken to at his stall, Vorn can ask Ryder to give Kesh a flower. When Kesh receives the flower, Kesh criticizes the gift for its impracticality to the krogans' survival. Even so, Kesh shows a desire to keep and care for the flower plant, implicating she is secretly touched by the sentimental gesture. After the mission The Journey to Meridian, Drack will reveal to Ryder that Kesh gives birth to a healthy clutch of krogan infants. He also states that they should "Keep this to themselves". Vorn can reveal he is the father of the infants. References *Mass Effect Andromeda: A Tour of the Nexus - IGN *Andromeda Initiative Training Hub - Arks and Nexus de:Nakmor Kesh es:Nakmor Kesh fr:Nakmor Kesh Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Nexus